


Outcast

by Fluffy_Potato



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People can only use one Type, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Gym Leaders, The Pokemon Equivalent of Racism, typist people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Potato/pseuds/Fluffy_Potato
Summary: When people are born, they are born with an affinity of one of the 18 Types. The Dark Type, being considered evil, is considered the lowest of the low.  John is one such Person. Moving to  Galar at a young age, can John become a champion to end Discrimination? Join him and his childhood friend Marnie as they attempt the Gym Challenge and make friends and countless enemies.
Relationships: Akane | Whitney/Original Male Character(s), Hop & Masaru | Victor, Hop & Masaru | Victor & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie & Nezu | Piers, Mary | Marnie/Original Male Character(s), Masaru | Victor & Original Character(s), Masaru | Victor & Yuuri | Gloria, Original Character(s) & Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is in Marnie's perspective.  
> Thank you fro taking the time to read it.  
> I don't own anything except my OC.

As the sunlight filtered through the holes in the canopy of Spikemuth, Marnie stirred from her sleep. Morpeko nudged her with its nose. Marnie's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, Morpeko. How are you today?" Marnie asked, still half asleep.  


“Urara,” Morpeko chittered in response and started to leave the room. As Marnie sat up and stretched, Morpeko returned with her elder brother, Piers.  


"Marnie, we have some new neighbors. Come out and say hello."  


Piers turned and left to go downstairs. Marnie pulled off her covers and started to get dressed, looking out her window to the dark streets of Spikemuth. Barely any power was sent towards their corner of Galar, it being the home of mostly Dark and Poison type users.”What are the neighbors like? Not a lot of people move to Spikemuth.” After she finished dressing, Marnie made her way into the street and around the chain link fence. Piers looked to be talking to the mother while there was a boy who was sitting closer to the door of the house. He had rather dark hair, similar to her own. It covered his right eye and he was wearing a beanie that seemed to have a black crescent moon sewn on.  


“Huh, he looks pretty young.” Marnie thought as she walked over to  


"Hi there. I'm Marnie, your neighbor." She said timidly. The boy looked up at her.  


“H-hi.” He responded quietly, with a small wave. “I’m John.”  


“Wow, he’s pretty tall.” Marnie thought as John stood up.  


“I hope we can be friends.” John held out his hand. Looking at his hand, then back up to his face, Marnie took his hand.”  


“Umh.” She exclaimed with a nod.


End file.
